Skies above
by lady leah
Summary: AUAfter the events of AC the planet decides to revert back to the beginning, however in doing so has the Planet actually changed the past too much and is it really for the better or the worse. SHM centric
1. it begins

Hmm, I have been wanting, to write a FFVII story for some time, and this is the final version of many which have been rewritten too many times to count. And I'm very happy with how this turned out. This story is dedicated to a friend of mine who asked me to write this. I wasn't going to post it-but I though 'why not'

**Warning: **this chapter contains spoilers for Advent Children, so read at your own risk. Also it will be an eventual Sephiroth/ Cloud paring among others. So it you don't like m/m pairings I suggest you go back.

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately I do not own any Final Fantasy VII characters, Square owns them all, Though I'm sure I'm not alone why I say ' I whish I did own them' lol

-------------------------------

Pain…

The ultimate pain ripped through his petite frame as he landed roughly on the cool ground, each muscle in his body felt as if they had been ripped apart by a tremendous force. He was shattered in body, mind and soul, used, betrayed and worse of all deceived by one whom he would do anything for. So this was the reason for his existence…finally he understood and had suffered for the crimes of another.

Mother…

The words held comfort and yet he felt no blind devotion, no! No more did he wish to meet the one who caused him this suffering, he had been betrayed by one whom he honoured and wished to be with the most, His foolish existence had been nothing to her at all-he was merely a puppet to be used…her ultimate goal had been the resurrection of her true son.

With his remaining strength the teen pushed himself clumsily to his unsteady feet, he swayed for several seconds and with a cry of rage flew forward blindly aiming for the nearest target. Ripples of pain caused him to gasp loudly and stumble drunkenly he could feel each muscle ripple as he fell towards his end.

Only…

After expecting to hit the ground, the teen was surprised when he did not and felt two well-toned arms gently hold him. A breeze ruffled his silver locks and he peered up to see his rescuers face, the blond spikes were a giveaway and he sighed gently feeling almost comforted by the embrace. Green eyes drifted to the light pink sky above the brightness hurting his eyes-yet the beauty soothing his tired soul. Confusion drowned out the pain momentarily and he let his mind drift to thoughts of the blond, why would he show such compassion for a fallen enemy. The teen had caused the man nothing but pain since they had met…so why?

Parting his dry lips he willed himself to speak with what remaining strength he could muster, he wished for his voice to work just this one time-before he fell silent for eternity

"…Niisan!" he rasped. He blinked suddenly as drops of cool liquid hit his warm skin, the blond holding him looked down-blue eyes filled with, was it sorrow? His eyes aglow with sorrow for him perhaps, the older man didn't speak for a long moment that seemed an eternity for the teen

"…You never deserved this, none of you did. especially…" he faulted turning his eyes away from the silver haired teen.

" Gomen Nasai." The teen breathed weakly his eyes fluttering shut. The older man looked down at him quietly wind-blowing wisps of spiky blond hair. Hair that still reminded the teen of a Chocobo.

The rain began to fall quicker each drop easing the teen's pain and filling him with a warm comfort. His very soul seemed lighter less sin filled and more bearable, he knew death was waiting along the sidelines to claim him. He would feel no pain or hurt then only the comfort of eternal rest.

_Kadaj_

He looked around confused, but feeling soothed as the beautiful voice remained in the air. A soft melody playing to sooth the souls and heal wounded hearts. His heart began to race as his mind told him to remain calm. His eyes searched wildly for the owner of the disembodied voice.

" Kaasan…" his voice trailed but his eyes shined expectantly as if he would see her before him, smiling in welcome- offering her love to him and no one else.

_ Let's stop working so hard, okay? _

Wincing as pain shot through his body, the teen used the remaining strength he could feel within him, he lifted up his hand pointing it skywards a gasp escaping his dry throat he flexed his glove clad fingers feeling the material cool against his feverish skin.

The teen squinted his eyes, as a stream of ethereal light shone down between the parted clouds; his eyes sparkled with fascination at the vision of beauty he saw there.

Sparkling green eyes looked down on him smiling, pale skin was framed by wisps of light brown hair. His breath caught in his throat and he stared at the Angel looking down on him.

_Let's return home together, everyone's waiting. _

The Angels words calmed him and he sighed eyes closing gently, finally his time had come and yet he had hardly lived at all. But there was no escaping destiny and the liftstream awaited his arrival. His soul would be cleansed from all that left its taint.

The teen sighed feeling the last breeze ruffle his hair, the last drop of rain cool his skin.

He turned his stinging eyes skywards and reached out to the pale hand descending from the heavens.

" Sure!" he breathed his lips forming into one last smile, a smile showing his young age.

He felt lighter and closed his eyes, his hand meeting the hand of the Angel. He felt safe now and free, a beautiful feeling and he closed his eyes excepting the Angels loving embrace.

A soft symphony sang low weaving in between the shimmering green wines of Lifestream the tune low and soothing, a tune sang in welcome as new souls joined the ever-flowing Lisfestream. The colour of the stream sparkled like gems reflecting the light of the sun from the bottom of a glossy lake.

Many voices whispered softly in conversation, though the voices were silent and would appear so to the ears of a Human. Such beings could not comprehend their language and therefore disregarded the small vibrations of the planet, not heeding the planets softly spoken words to her children. Those whom she's given life,

The wind was the Planets soothing symphony, ever playing whether heard of felt. Such things did not matter to those unable to comprehend the Planets words. Only those of ancient blood could commune with the giver and taker of life. The one true deity who ruled and guided over all others

Currently a heated discussion was in session, the voice of the Planet-those who felt and spoke for their beloved creator- proceeded to explain the planets wish to change the future though for better or worse, none could foresee. The ending remained cryptic.

Others argued that it was unthinkable to make such a drastic change, the results would remain the same-they always did! Every time the Planet intervened falier was ensured and though the possibility of overseeing such a change was inviting; no matter how much they wished to change the past, present or future for their children. It would end the same.

Causing more pain, suffering and death. Catastrophe was abound when the calamity was involved, but they agreed the calamity's spawn deserved to follow their true destiny and rid the universe of such a vile creature. Their connection to the calamity was of no fault of their own.

The voice of the Planet spoke softly, revealing a hidden intent to this wish. Sending a goddess to help destroy the destroyer! Her choice of sisters was instantly disliked-surprisingly by both parties in commission. Sending such a powerful goddess with untamed power was dangerous more so than letting the calamities spawn loose together.

It was argued that Shiva would be the ideal choice, though she possessed the might to destroy the entire planet at will, they were comforted by the Planet that such an ending, would not come by Shiva's hand, for bound by flesh the goddess would be.

Still the task of dealing with a massive fluctuation while they reverted back to the beginning of the happenings worried them. It was possible to change the past so much-that a different future would be ensured and thus changing the way of life itself.

There were numerous possibilities, many with pros and many with cons. But perhaps it was destiny that led the conciseness of the Planet and Lifestream to its ultimate decision.

Very well, the change would be made though for better or worse, none knew and could only hope their decision was the correct one. Should this fail then all hope would be forever lost, too many times had the Planet used this power and this would be the last! No remembering and no more changing the way of things.

A flood of lifetream seeped up though the earth, covering every being, animal and plant life, each life form in a loving embrace, the very sky switched from a multitude a vibrant colours then slowly became to colour of the Lifestream itself, sparkling emerald shimmering with silver. Each vine of emerald green twisted around the other rising higher into the sky until it covered the entire planet.

Each vine forming a chequered pattern of emerald and silver, slowly the vines began to recede untwisting and unwinding itself from the plant's surface. A change fell over the silent planet first thunder was heard, followed by the sound of rain patting on the desolate earth. This process speeded until each change appeared a blur.

The Lifestream was nothing but a faded emerald and silver vine, moving across the planet surface. Through the towns and cities that stood a lifetime ago. The wind rose as the vine of swirling colours passed through a lustrous forest. Many animals stopped and looked to the sky in curiosity.

Finally the Lifestream arrived at its destination, a large building standing tall and proud in a town of small houses, this town completely surrounded by mountains. A sweet soothing melody drifted through the air as the Lifestream passed through the town centre and into the mansion.

The cries of a woman bearing child could be heard, he pain would last only seconds though as the child began to emerge from her protective womb, into the world

They could ease her physical pain, but the pain of guilt and suffering could only be healed at her own pace. Perhaps she would break through the pain and torment that would haunt her and be a pillar of strength for her children.

As the final cry sounded the Lifestream floated above the woman, her face red and her eye's filled with tears of joy as she heard the first cry of her child. Her arms were out stretched towards the small green-eyed boy with a few strands of silver hair. His eyes slowly opened to peer at the vine of emerald and silver. Arms outstretched and eyes filled with wonder.

A tendril of Lifestream brushed against the child's hand, marking the child before another could taint him. This protection would only hold for so long. And could not protect him from the calamity forever, what path the boy chose would be up to him.

Would he choose what was easy or what was right?

The same choice would await his three brothers, when they entered this world.

The child closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, unaware he would never feel his mothers touch, as the dark haired man claiming to be his father carried him away. The woman cried out, her eyes following the man who held her son, her eyes glistened with tears. The Planet tried to comfort her, fore it knew what existence she would lead. One of sorrow and loneliness! She would isolate herself from the world of humans and dream of her sins.

" I have named him Sephiroth." He left without a second glance.

And a hum sounded in the wind as the name was repeated softly.

_Sephiroth._

TBC…


	2. Freak on a leash

Disclaimer:I do not own final fantasy or any of it's Characters!

Freak on a leash

The sound of shuffling filled four pairs of ears, four silver haired heads followed the sound, their green eyes turning to wait for the door to open-as they knew it would. The oldest of the four silver haired boys stood protectively before his younger siblings. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, the fifteen year old untrusting of any person who entered their room, his younger brothers, Loz aged fourteen, and Yazoo aged twelve and Kadaj aged seven stared on with wide eyes.

Loz looked almost close to tears which urged Yazoo to whisper, " don't cry Niisan." Quietly Kadaj observed his brothers curiously his eyes holding that same gleam of mischief and intelligence beyond his years.

" Niisama," a tug on his hand told Spehiroth that Kadaj was standing next to him, with a small smile the eldest of the brothers gave Kadaj's little hand a gentle squeeze, though he abruptly let the tiny hand drop when the door finally opened and Professor Hojo stepped inside, the smug smirk still present on his lips.

His beetle like eyes hidden behind spectacles settled on the four boys, he titled his sharp chin downwards to gaze at little Kadaj, he looked smugger than ever upon seeing Loz cuddle up to Yazoo. Sephiroth settled his cold gaze forward he forced himself not to look back at his brothers, he knew that Hojo would take away anything that made him Happy. They just happened to be the key to his sanity- without them he'd be locked deeply inside his mind.

" Kadaj, Kadaj, Kadaj. My how you've grown!" Hojo's rasping voice droned. He was staring deeply at Kadaj.

Like all youngsters Kadaj had been watching Spehiroth from the corner of his sight, and he too had blanked his face and looked ahead of him at the white walls. However with being addressed the young boy twitched, green orbs turning to meet dark brown orbs.

" Sensei-Sama." He said with a small respectful bow.

Hojo gave a rasping chuckle " tell me how old are you, boy?"

Kadaj blinked possibly wondering if it were a trick question, but the sharp calculating look he received from the Professor told him it wasn't and he ought to answer quickly.

" Five, Sensei-Sama." His mind ran over the calculation and he realised he was a little wrong. " Actually I'm five and two days, four months and three hours old, Sensei-Sama." He corrected himself.

Hojo had begun jotting down all Kadaj had said and probably word for word too knowing Hojo. He seemed to be muttering and nodding to himself in agreement of his inner thoughts; it was the sadistic smile of his that worried Sephiroth. He knew that Hojo would want a private audience with the youngest of the siblings. Kadaj was a quick learner and was also the most unstable of the boys- he could changes moods within seconds.

Sephiroth knew that was why Hojo favoured Kadaj, Hojo always said Kadaj reminded him of their mother the most, out of the four brothers!

" Very good. So very like your mother," the Professor turned his gaze towards Sephiroth; the teen stood his eyes staring ahead. He knew what was coming- he fears had finally turned to a reality, he was going to be entered into SOLDIER it was, afterall what Hojo had always wanted of his boys.

Sephiroth contained his fury; Hojo had no regard for anything living or otherwise. Science was his only goal-everything was for the good of modern science, even the torture he put his own children through. Sephiroth hated this man with a passion, he hated how Hojo used his brothers against him- they were Sephiroth's only weakness and Hojo knew it all to well. Hence why the said man had first interacted with his brothers before turning his attention to his first-born.

" Sephiroth, you have a few visitors-they're here to test your skill, come follow me!"

Kadaj made a small noise of protest to which Sephiroth shook his head and silenced him. He would do as Hojo wanted it didn't matter what he had to do-as long as his brothers were safe and away from the mans madness. No-doubt once he was gone, Hojo would continue his tortures experiments on them once again.

He watched Hojo leave the room and made to follow glancing behind only once to smile encouragingly to his brothers, they didn't need to know he was frightened! To them he was the strong one and he didn't want to break that illusion for them, it comforted them and helped them feel safe in this cruel existence in which they all lived.

Blanking his face of any or all emotion, Sephiroth stood tall and followed the crazed scientist. He wondered what sort of tests he'd be put through-how hard would Hojo push him towards the goal of becoming the Ultimate SOLDIER? Heh, such a crazed idea but Sephiroth had grown to like the thought of all that power at his command-with that kind of power he'd be able to shut Hojo up for good!

He shook his head ridding himself of such thoughts, it always seemed like there was another side of himself hidden deep, almost sleeping. It brought violent thoughts into his head and truth be told it scared him sometimes. It was like the dreams he often had,

He would be standing in a darkened cave, trembling from the cold and damp and in all these dreams he was taller with longer hair, dressed in black with silver shoulder guards and the most beautiful blade he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was the look in his own eyes that scared him; they always held a maddened gleam. They appeared darker than usual and would often watch as older him spoke softly to the air around him, rambles of "Mother it is nearly time, those worthless fools are coming" of course Sephiroth knew this was just a dream, but it always held an element of realism.

In the back of his mind he'd always had the urge to find the one called "Mother" and a voice always spoke to him, whispering sweet promises to him as he lay down to sleep at night.

" Here we are"

Sephiroth nodded silently and followed Hojo through the doors leading into a large hall; his stomach twisted upon seeing the long table with four people sat at it each watching him with veneration. Perhaps they knew of him in more depths than most.

Hojo made his way over to the table, his eyes locking with the portly blond haired man, they exchanged words and with a nod the portly man turned to stare at Sephiroth.

" So young man, this is your entry exam. We'll be looking at your physical attributes: strength, defence and dexterity and such. Do you understand son?" the portly man gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"Yes sir." Sephiroth said respectfully he somehow knew this man was important and high in office.

" Mr president sir, the boy will need a weapon!" said one of the men suited in black.

So the portly man was very high in office.

Hojo gave a rasp " never fear, the boy has a weapon…hmm Dael show have brought it here by now ." mumbled the scientist hurriedly looking at his pocket watch.

As if knowing he was in trouble, Dael pooped his head around the door and made a noise to catch Hojo's attention. The young man looked flushed and frightened.

Watching like a hawk Sephiroth hide a smile seeing Hojo bristle at whatever Dael was saying.

Not good news apparently.

-------

Meanwhile Yazoo and Loz were fighting a loosing battle, Kadaj was having one of his mood swings a particularly violent one. Every breakable thing had been broken including the window, though unfortunately they couldn't climb out even if they wanted too, Hojo had put bars on the outside.

It was impossible to know what set Kadaj off, it could have been a silly little thing like: Hojo shutting the door or someone turning out the lights. Loz was close to tears again and Yazoo was gently holding Kadaj close, calming him with gently words.

" Niisama," Kadaj mumbled tiredly.

" Nani Kadja-san?" Yazoo quietly asked stroking the small boys silver locks.

"I miss Anisan."

"he'll back soon stop moaning." Loz grunted picking up pieces of glass from the carpet.

Kadaj glared at Loz darkly, his pink tongue sticking out teasingly.

Loz shook his head and muttered " Kowaii!" sarcastically under his breath.

"cry baby!"

Yazoo fought the urge to roll his eyes, they were always like this fighting over everything. Though it was amusing from time to time listening to their banter.

Loz snickered suddenly and pulled out a small Tonberry plushi from under Kadaj's bed, he waved it around sniggering loudly.

" Hey look it's Ton-Ton!" Loz rolled over in peels of laughter his face turning red.

Kadaj hissed like a furious cat and launch his small from at Loz, the burly boy had no warning as he was suddenly pounced on, and Kadaj was giggling madly his eyes sparkling with mischief.

" My Ton-Ton, cry baby." He stuck out his tongue again, and began tickling Loz mercilessly.

It wasn't long before Yazoo was pulled into the tickle fight, all three of them cried out with laughter as they rolled around the messy floor. Thankfully Loz had removed all broken glass beforehand.

Yazoo wondered how Sephiroth was doing,

-----

Sephiroth stared in utter amazement and slight fear, he was holding the blade he'd seen so many times in his dreams. It was here and real and well, it belonged to him. Hojo had told him this blade reacted to a single touch, so far it had shocked all who touched it, all but Sephiroth who-when he'd seen the blade in Dael's reddened hands had wanted nothing but to touch it. And then it was in his hand-he wasn't sure how the blade had gotten into his waiting hand, he didn't really care either.

It was the longest blade he'd ever seen, the name 'Masamune' came to him in a deep hum, almost like the blade was telling him itself, amazing really Sephiroth thought and he guessed the blade that chose to be wielded by none had finally chosen a master.

He received impression from the Masamune: telling him " I am yours do with me what you will, but cherish me through eternity" and he would.

" I'm ready now sir," Sephiroth said his eyes meeting those small beady eyes of the president.

" Tseng bring in the boys challenger." the president said casting a glance towards the shorthaired man named Tseng.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and waited for his opponent to enter the room, when he did Sephiroth blanched. The man was burly and tall with bright blue eyes and large muscles and a large thick and painful looking broadsword.

His challenger also seemed shocked when he saw it was a child he'd be facing, Sephiroth held back smirk, perhaps he could use his small slimmer frame to his advantage, a good speed and defence heck he had a minimal amount of Materia: a cure and lightening both mastered.

He quickly equipped them, he placed the lightning Materia into a slot in Masamune and activated it ready for him to use. He'd had a good warm up already, Kadaj had provided that earlier when he had spared with Kadja in play.

He gripped Masamune firmly feeling the weight of the blade, it felt nice and light easily wieldable. He took a breath and slowed his breathing feeling his senses sharpen. The air around him was still and cool, only the sound of shuffling alerted him of his opponents movement.

Hojo came up behind him, his rasping breaths sharp and hurried. Eyes opening Sephiroth turned his eyes turning to observe Hojo's stance, arms behind his back Hojo wheezed.

" do not fail, Kei is the best in SOLDIER—but he has not gone up against the best…if you fail it will be weeks of Mako injections for you and your brothers."

Sephiroth didn't reply, he didn't trust himself to be civil. Hojo brought out a deep hatred and anger from deep within him, but he couldn't afford to show the man how his threats infuriated the silver haired teen.

Hojo leaned closer his voice barely audible " I have some Special Materia here for you, it will assure your victory."

" I don't need your help, I can win by my own means." Sephiroth said coldly.

"of course, yes—of course you can." He rasped as he turned his back on the teen, Sephiroth didn't bother watching the man make his way to the Examiners table.

Instead he turned to face Kei, the man gave a small nod to which Sephiroth returned stiffly.

Preparing himself Sephiroth took a defensive stance, he saw Kei glance over at him swiftly and noted the man had already fallen for believing the teen was starting out in defence. So far it was all going, as Sephiroth wanted it too.

They stood facing each other, weapons in hand each summing up the other wondering who would strike first. Sephiroth waited for the right chance to move, he would be clumsy and risk loosing this fight. But Kei was giving no indication of what his first move would be.

An enemy will not always tell you what they are about to do, feel your way and follow you instincts!

Right, follow his instincts…easy enough and right now they were telling him to use his speed to daze his opponent. He could easily get him from behind a cheep blow but effective no the less.

Sephiroth charged up his Materia and directed a bolt of lightening towards Kei, target it hit Kei straight on and distracted him, shooting skyward Sephiroth somersaulted in mid air his veil of silver hair flying behind him elegantly. Unfortunately Kei had clicked on to his plan in the last few seconds and parried Sephiroth's blow. The teen skidded backwards, Masamune pointing forwards ready to parry the blows that were coming.

A graceful dance, each fighter twirling and moving with ease, a shower of sparks lit up the hall as they parried each other's blows. The crackle of power twisted through the air in a mad dance as each fighter shot forward. Sephiroth had the advantage of immense speed over Kei-though Kei was a quick thinker and followed each of the teens moves like a hawk stalking it's prey.

He had to finish this, Hojo had threatened not only Sephiroth-but his brothers also. He swung around his blade zipping through the air, his determination increased by his will to protect his brothers. Masamune connected with Kei's weapon and the silver haired teen kicked forward slamming his foot into Kei's chest. Kei stumbled backwards the air knocked out of him.

Sephiroth took this opportunity to launch himself at Kei, with an onslaught of attacks some parried some not, his next move was a quick lightening spell followed by a series of slashes from Masamune, both blade and wielder moving with grace in a mad dance of sparks, Kei tried to match the boys speed but failed and looked on in awe as Sephiroth launched into the air silver Hair flying madly about the teens frame,

It seemed almost like time had stopped as Sephiroth looked down upon Kei's frightened face, he was still in the air with Masamune aimed at Kei's heart. Green eyes darkened and a flash of muddled images overcame the teen.

Confused and afraid Sephiroth leaned slightly to the right, and landed beside Kei the man was sporting several cuts and bruises. Sephiroth though was still dazed his eyes glazed over as he recalled the last image he'd seen.

A pair of Mako blue eyes staring at him with fear and hatred.

But why did those eyes bother him so?

Sephiroth stared at the letter he held in his hand, the news was not surprising, that He'd been accepted into SOLDIER- but being accepted into SOLDIER 2nd class was a little shocking. Well at least Hojo was happy for now. But was he, did he really deep in his heart want this?

He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

He crushed the letter and threw it across the room; his anger rising within him-his only choice now was to enter SOLDIER and work to his goal of becoming independent and powerful enough to look after his brothers, but wasn't he constantly looking out for everyone else's happiness? Sometimes he though his own didn't matter…but it did

He would be leaving this place he'd known all his life, tomorrow Hojo wanted to give the teen his injections of Mako and whatever else he stuck inside them. Then it was off to his new Barracks with the other SOLDIERS.

Sephiroth felt confused and lost he wasn't sure what top do from now on, so many mixed emotions ran raw through him-Kadaj had fallen out with him over his leaving for SOLDIER and he didn't know what Yazoo felt the boy hardly showed his emotions- he was very adept at hiding what he felt and all Loz did was cry and now Sephiroth felt like doing the same.

He sometimes wished he had a friend, someone he could talk with when these things bothered him-he wouldn't be alone then and maybe he'd find peace having someone to share everything with.

Was life this lonely for others also? He wondered how they pulled themselves through each agonising day-heh he w2onder how he, himself managed it without going completely mad, he smiled distantly and closed his eyes…he would do his best to become the best, that was a goal he could keep himself occupied with.

He'd turn his life around and make it worth living, it was better than living this pitiful existence as an Experiment.

---------------------

Next chapt: Loz finds his place in the world!

please take the time to leave a review, .


	3. Strange land

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or any of its Characters, they belong to Square!

Note: I confess myself a little disappointed by the lack of reviews, I – like many have extremely low self esteem and thrive when I get reviews-they give me that push to continue writing. So please I would be so grateful if you'd take the time to review or even send me E-mail—I always like to hear from my readers. .

Onto the story!

**Strange land**

Loz shuffled from foot to foot nervously his throat felt tight and his palms sweaty, today was the day Hojo would be releasing him into the world as it were. Sure he'd been out into Midgar a few times but this was the first time on his own…without his brothers.

Hojo hadn't really wanted Loz to go out into the world, but the president of Shinra who incidentally held all the cards had demanded it, Loz had secretly wished to be taken to Wutai with hopes of seeing his eldest brother there, Sephiroth was after all a General of SOLDIER and would be heading his own platoon into the front line of the current war.

But then thinking about it Loz really did not want to be in a war, the mere thought scared him stiff. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around his burly figure, he was getting fed up of constantly waiting for Hojo to finish his meeting. The man was doing it purposely to prolong Loz's suffering and constant panic at the thought of where he'd end up.

What particularly nasty things did Hojo have planned for him?

The office door opened making Loz nearly jump out of his skin with fright, man he sure was twitchy today. Hojo followed a tall dark haired man out the door-the man glanced at Loz quickly and the silver haired man saw the small red dot on his forehead the man was from Wutai blood. Upon really observing the stranger Loz noted the long hair tied back and the black suit he wore…this man whoever he was, was a Turk.

Why was Hojo talking with Turks?

Beady eyes fixed themselves on Loz and Hojo smiled pleasantly before glancing down at the watch on his right wrist. He shook his head and glanced back up at Loz his smile widening.

" It appears Kadaj needs picking up from Class, go do that for me Loz and we'll talk when you return." With that said the man turned and went back into his office leaving Loz to stare in Fury.

Great now he had to pick Kadaj up from class, which meant more waiting and suffering for him. Bleh, he grunted indignantly and turned and walked off through the many halls of the science department of Shinra. It took him twenty minutes to reach the military block on the Plate.

Kadaj was taught in one of the top schools of Shinra, it was also where many Shinra troops came to study, many of them only enrolled in the army so they could afford to go to School and college, but Kadaj and many other children of Shinra workers had the privilege of being schooled there.

Not that Kadaj saw it, as a 'Privilege' the boy hated it there and constantly caused trouble. The upside was that Hojo was called at least three times a week to come and sort out his troublesome 'son' Loz and Yazoo would beam at the boy for that.

Oh joy Loz thought stopping outside the School; this visit meant he'd bump into Kadaj's strange friend Ciara. She tended to freak Loz out completely and twice she'd nearly had him in tears by simply glaring at him. He shivered wishing Yazoo had been told to pick Kadaj up.

She was okay apart from her cold Exterior and evil glares. Loz never failed to notice how pretty she was though. Her long Pale blue hair swaying at her hips she was slim and small with pale flawless skin and the brightest and sharpest blue eyes. Yazoo had told him that when Hojo had met her they hadn't gotten off to the best start, apparently Hojo had been cursing her for the remaining of that day.

Ellamere was another friend of his younger brother, and Unlike Ciara she was bright and bubbly, she was the shortest of the three with shoulder length layered blond hair and baby blue eyes. However she happened to be the President's niece, thus she was treated like Royalty though she never acted like a spoilt brat.

From within the building Loz heard the final bell ring, he sighed and pushed a hand through his short spiky hair. A habit he'd recently started, he took a breath and watched the double doors of the School open, hoping Kadaj would hurry.

The doors opened and out came the rush of students Loz moved sideways to give them leeway. He wasn't up for being bashed into by them; he spotted Kadaj a mile away-heck the silver hair was a giveaway.

As always Ciara and Ellamere accompanied the boy, their little trio was given as much space as possible-it was well known how Kadaj could swap moods in an instant without prior warning of any sort.

" Niisan" the boy greeted with a half smile.

" Hey there shrimp" Loz said gently looking down at Kadaj.

" How are you Loz?" Ciara asked her eyes resting on him, sometimes the girl made him feel naked.

" Oh crap! Guys I gotta shoot." Ellamere grumbled glancing ahead of her. " See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ella!" Kadaj waved.

Ciara said nothing, her piercing gaze still holding Loz, before she abruptly turned away. She seemed to be listening to some far distant voice calling to her, eyes narrowing she shook her head quickly and glared down at the earth.

" I must also go, remember what I told you Kadaj." Ciara said mysteriously before walking off in opposite direction of Ellamere.

Loz titled his head to the side " what did she mean by that?"

Kadaj shrugged " nothing important."

Yeah right, Loz didn't believe that for one second but he let it slide for now.

" Come on then, I have to take you back with me."

" Loz…do you…ever wonder about our mother?" the child asked suddenly his sharp eyes fixed on Loz.

How could he answer such a question, man Sephiroth or Yazoo would be better people to ask, his mind was blank on ideas of how to answer the boy. Or what answer to give him: he could tell him the truth or a lie with a margin of truth. Damn! He wasn't sure what to say.

Instead of answering Loz tried a change of subject, well sort of anyway.

" What possessed you to ask that question?"

Not for the first time Kadaj seemed to distance himself from Loz, his features becoming thoughtful and haunted. Almost as if he were reliving a memory over in his mind!

" Heh, it doesn't matter!" Kadaj said with a small laugh.

" Alright…so how was your day?"

Kadaj grinned and pulled out a small container from his bag. It contained three small stones. " It was cool, we've been running tests on these rock samples."

" Err…why?"

The boy rolled his eyes " oh you know to see if they can breed!"

" Really, didn't know rocks could breed!" Loz murmured thoughtfully.

Kadaj stared at him in bafflement " it was a J.O.K.E…a joke. Geez you so gullible Niisan."

" Sure a joke, I knew that."

" I find that hard to believe." Replied the small boy.

-------

" Huh?" Loz blurted out before he could stop himself, he stared at Hojo in pure disbelief. This was callous of the professor he was placing Loz in a completely unfamiliar field of work, the office of Shinra's Urban Development department. Pft like hell Loz knew what he'd be in for.

" You heard me." Snapped the Professor irately shuffling through his papers.

"But…but" Loz stammered

Hojo spun around to face the burly man his eyes sharp. " Are you arguing with me boy?" he snapped.

He shook his head " no sir," he sighed feeling depressed.

He felt tears stinging his eyes and hurriedly wiped them away, his head bowed he walked solemnly to his room. He had no clue of what his future held anymore, he didn't have any desire to work with Shinra-he had his own dream albeit a small one, but a dream none the less.

Without realising Loz had arrived back at his room, he numbly opened the door and entered. Kadaj and Yazoo were sat at the table a letter sitting between the two, his depression forgotten momentarily Loz rushed forward and took the letter his heart racing.

It was from Sephiroth. It was like his previous letters filled with his worries and minimal information of what was happening over there. Zack had added a little scribble at the bottom sending his love and greetings to them. But the lack of words from Sephiroth made Loz frown.

" Noticed also did you Loz-san?" Yazoo said lower his gaze to the letter.

" He seems distant." Loz agreed placing the letter down.

Kadaj looked between his brothers with a dark gaze. " He's in the war, how would you be feeling?" he said snappishly.

Yazoo and Loz glanced at each other then down a Kadaj. " Since when have you been so wise?" Loz asked suspiciously the boys behaviour was becoming stranger by the day-something was going on with him but Kadaj being stubborn as he was refused to explain what was happening with him, to Yazoo and Loz.

" Since my lessons started." He looked mildly insane at this point.

" Kadaj what's going on with you?" Yazoo asked gently leaning towards the boy.

He snarled vehemently " like you'd understand…you don't even hear her cries!" he wailed throwing his arms in the air.

" Kadaj, I don't understand what your talking about" Yazoo said careful not to upset the boy even more.

" I…uh…you're a traitor…I hate you!" snarled the boy launching himself at Yazoo, the long haired teen caught Kadaj in a tight embrace and held the kicking and screaming boy tightly.

" It won't stop…. please make it stop Niisama!" Kadaj whispered helplessly his body relaxing and falling into Yazoo's embrace.

" Shh…we're here, nothing will hurt you." Yazoo vowed calming the boy.

Loz felt sick, he'd been so busy with his own problems that he'd taken no notice of what had been going on in his own family, no wonder Yazoo had been worn out: it was all becoming clear to Loz now, Kadaj's nightmare's were back and Yazoo had been staying up all night to watch over him…he felt sick with disgust.

" Why don't you get some rest Yazoo?" He offered felling awkward

Yazoo turned his sharp eyes onto Loz, " what'll you do if Kadaj flips out again?" he asked assertively as he cradled the sleeping Kadaj in his arms.

" I'll handle it."

A shack of his head " no! I can not put this on you…you found out about your job today didn't you?"

A nod " yes."

" Then you should concentrate on resting for that. I'll be fine and so will Kadaj…it's the injections that have done this." He sighed softly closing his eyes.

" Always the injections." Loz mumbled feeling more depressed than he had previously.

" Kaasan…" the name left his lips before he realised what he'd said. He turned away from Yazoo's gaze and walked to the door of his room tears rolling down his cheeks, he was having trouble dealing with right now-he wanted to escape into some strange land where nothing bothered him.

His wish always fell to death ears though.

---------

Heh, next chapter Yazoo converses with Ciara, and Kadaj begins to loose himself.

Please take the time to leave a review .


End file.
